


Se sono maleducata, puniscimi

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (but in a very good way), (lo so non ci si crede), Anal Plug, Crying, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-binary character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, dom!edo, sempre Lallo, sub!lallo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Se sono maleducata puniscimi, con tanto di emoji di una racchetta.Ad Edoardo il messaggio arriva forte e chiaro, così forte che è costretto a stendersi sul letto, la testa che non smette di girargli, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è prendere il telefono ed aprire la chat con Lauro, non pensa neanche a cosa scrivere, le sue dita si muovono come possedute sulla tastiera.“Appena torni te sfonno.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 14





	Se sono maleducata, puniscimi

**Author's Note:**

> Lauro ha chiesto così gentilmente di essere punita che ho dovuto accontentarla,,,  
> Seguono 4k di pwp basato su quello che (spero) Edo abbia fatto a Lauro dopo l'esibizione, penso che sia stata la fic che ho scritto più velocemente in vita mia ma beh ero molto ispirata
> 
> (Se per sbaglio siete fuori dal mondo e non sapete da dove è tratto il titolo, è la caption di [questo](https://twitter.com/AchilleIDOL/status/1304008050538409984?s=20) video)
> 
> Enjoy bbys <3

Edoardo non aveva potuto vedere l’esibizione in diretta, costretto da Valentina ad uscire fuori a cena con lei e Mina, era comunque riuscito a mandare un messaggio in cui gli augurava buona fortuna poco prima del live, non che ne avesse bisogno, Lauro era bravissimo sul palco anche da solo, ma Edo voleva farlo comunque, fargli sapere che lo pensava.  
  
È solo dopo ore, quando ormai sia Mina e Vale stanno dormendo, che riesce a prendersi un momento per vederlo sul palco.  
  
Si sdraia sul divano, cerca velocemente un video e preme play, Lauro appare sullo schermo, un completo nero glitterato gli avvolge il corpo, un ombretto nero gli tinge gli occhi, truccati così sembrano ancora più intensi.  
  
Gli occhi di Edoardo svettano veloci sul suo petto nudo, si fermano ad osservare il dragone che spunta lievemente dalla giacca del completo, Lauro ha cantato solo qualche verso ma Edo è già tentato di stoppare il video e chiamarlo immediatamente.  
  
Il Lauro sul suo schermo però emette un verso che richiama la sua attenzione, uno di quei versi che solitamente sono destinati alla camera da letto, quando Edo affonda dentro di lui.  
  
La performance continua ed Edoardo si sente sempre peggio, vederlo solo sul palco gli provoca una fitta al cuore, non si è ancora abituato a non essere più al suo fianco, a non essere lui l’oggetto di desiderio di Lauro, quello che indica ogni volta, quello che cerca costantemente.  
  
Adesso Lauro vaga da solo sul palco, sembra quasi senza meta, alla ricerca di qualcosa, o meglio di qualcuno, il cuore di Edo si fa sempre più pesante, pesantezza che però viene spazzata via in un attimo quando la mano di Lauro viaggia veloce sui suoi pantaloni, e si ferma proprio là, al centro, solo per mezzo secondo, secondo che però fa impazzire Edoardo.  
  
Nell’istante in cui si toglie la giacca la mano di Edo vola veloce dentro alle mutande, si tocca godendosi lo spettacolo, i muscoli di Lauro che si contraggono, la sua mano che si avvicina pericolosamente ai bottoni dei pantaloni, ma poi sembra ripensarci, non vuole ancora dare allo spettatore questa soddisfazione, non la vuole dare ad Edoardo, che sa che lo sta guardando da casa.  
  
È nell’istante in cui realizza che Lauro sta indossando delle ciglia finte che Edo viene, immaginandoselo in ginocchio, intento a succhiargli il cazzo, mentre lo guarda con quegli occhi bistrati.  
  
Quando chiama Lauro, possibilmente per ripetere le azioni di poco prima ma con la sua voce nell’orecchio, lui non risponde.  
  
.  
  
La mattina dopo Edo prende il telefono in mano ancora prima di alzarsi ed andare in bagno, si aspetta un messaggio di Lauro, una sua chiamata persa, qualcosa, e invece non trova assolutamente niente, nessun segno della sua esistenza.  
  
Trova solo una notifica di Instagram, achilleidol ha postato una igtv, Edo apre la notifica aspettandosi un video della performance della sera prima, le sue aspettative vengono infatti confermate ma quello che lo stupisce non è tanto il video in sé, ma la caption.  
  
Se sono maleducata puniscimi, con tanto di emoji di una racchetta.  
  
Ad Edoardo il messaggio arriva forte e chiaro, così forte che è costretto a stendersi sul letto, la testa che non smette di girargli, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è prendere il telefono ed aprire la chat con Lauro, non pensa neanche a cosa scrivere, le sue dita si muovono come possedute sulla tastiera.  
  
“Appena torni te sfonno.”  
  
Semplice e coinciso, e infatti la risposta di Lauro non tarda ad arrivare.  
  
“Tra n’ora sto a casa.”  
  
Edoardo si alza alla velocità della luce, prende un borsone e lo riempie con l’intero contenuto dell’ultimo cassetto del comò, ci infila a forza un paio di vestiti e poi esce di fretta, salutando a malapena sua moglie e sua figlia, le chiavi di casa di Lauro strette in una mano.  
  
.  
  
Appena varca la soglia di casa di Lauro, Edoardo prende un respiro profondo, il suo profumo gli riempie le narici, gli dà quasi alla testa, non si vedono da più di una settimana e lui si sente già in astinenza, non vede l’ora di averlo sotto di sé, che invoca il suo nome.  
  
Sale in camera da letto, vuole avere il tempo di sistemare tutto prima che arrivi Lauro, toglie le lenzuola di seta e le rimpiazza con un paio molto meno costoso, di cotone, anni di esperienza gli ricordano quanto può offendersi Lauro se distruggono il suo paio di lenzuola preferito.  
  
Libera la cassettiera per fare spazio agli oggetti che aveva riposto prima nel borsone, non sapeva di cosa avesse voglia Lauro quindi ha portato tutto quello che aveva, allinea meticolosamente vari paddle di diverse forme e misure, mette al centro il suo preferito, un paddle rosa shocking con un cuore intagliato al centro, ama la pelle di Lauro timbrata da quel simbolo.  
  
Accanto a questi posiziona pure un paio di fruste in pelle, consapevole che molto probabilmente rimarranno là inutilizzate, ed un paio di frustini, uno normale in pelle nera, l’altro con delle borchie sul puntale.  
  
La loro collezione si era arricchita notevolmente negli anni, dopotutto la fama serve pure a questo, a potersi comprare tutto ciò che vogliono senza mai doversi preoccupare dei soldi, quando anni prima avevano scoperto la propensione di entrambi per questo genere di pratiche gran parte del loro stipendio veniva speso in questo modo.  
  
L’ultimo oggetto che Edoardo tira fuori dalla borsa è un plug in metallo, una coda bianca di volpe che ne prolunga la fine, lo avevano comprato un po’ per scherzo ma poi Edo aveva finito per innamorarsene, Lauro invece non lo aveva ancora provato su di sé, ma questa sembrava essere la serata giusta.  
  
Edoardo corre a cambiarsi, nella furia di uscire di casa aveva ancora i pantaloni del pigiama addosso, si spoglia velocemente e indossa un paio di pantaloni in pelle, un paio che piace particolarmente a Lauro, dice che lo fasciano perfettamente sui fianchi, che è solo un modo gentile per dirgli che gli fanno un bel culo.  
  
Un harness in pelle, abbellito da anelli di metallo e borchie, gli fascia il petto, è raro che Edo abbia l’opportunità di fare questo, solitamente è lui quello a cui piace essere punito, quindi ha deciso di puntare in alto, sapendo che l’abbigliamento lo aiuta ad entrare nel personaggio.  
  
Nasconde il borsone e poi si sdraia sul letto, il solo pensiero di cosa sta per accadere gli provoca delle fitte di piacere nel basso ventre, quando sente il portone di casa aprirsi un’erezione inizia a formarsi nei suoi pantaloni.  
  
.  
  
Edo è poggiato contro un muro quando Lauro entra nella sua visuale, la gola improvvisamente secca, quasi non riesce a parlare.  
  
Lauro non è più vestito con i vestiti della performance, ha una semplice maglia bianca e dei pantaloni neri attillati, l’unica cosa rimasta identica alla sera prima è il trucco, completo ancora di ciglia finte, trucco che però adesso è sbavato, leggermente colante ai bordi dei suoi occhi.  
  
Edoardo è tentato di mandare tutto a fanculo, fregandosene del piano che ha in mente, fregandosene di prendersi i suoi tempi per portare Lauro allo stremo, fino a farlo pregare, tutto quello che vorrebbe fare in questo istante è sbatterlo contro il muro e farsi scopare contro il materasso.  
  
Non sa nemmeno lui come, ma riesce a resistere, l’idea di vedere Lauro tremare sotto al suo tocco, piangere per la troppa stimolazione, riesce a tenerlo saldo al suo posto, appena riesce a tornare in possesso della sua voce, apre bocca facendo uscire un ordine, il primo di una lunga serie.  
  
“Siediti.”  
  
Lauro lo fissa intensamente, gli occhi fissi sui suoi, si toglie le scarpe e poi si avvicina al letto, sedendosi sul bordo, gli occhi sgranati appena nota la stesa di toys sulla cassettiera accanto a lui.  
  
Edoardo si avvicina lentamente a Lauro, gli accarezza uno zigomo, traccia con un dito la linea della sua mascella, passa il suo pollice sulle labbra dell’altro, che le apre immediatamente, un riflesso involontario dato da anni di nottate passate assieme.  
  
Si china vicino al suo orecchio, i suoi movimenti come rallentati, si prende il suo tempo per ammirarlo da più vicino e poi gli morde leggero il lobo, passando lentamente i denti sulla sua pelle, un sussurro che gli esce dalle labbra.  
  
“Vedi niente che ti piace?”  
  
Se Lauro volesse fermarsi questo è il momento esatto in cui lo direbbe, lui e Edo hanno affinato questa tecnica negli anni, la domanda in realtà serve solo ad assicurarsi che l’altro abbia voglia e sia consapevole di quello che sta per succedere e, a giudicare dall’intensità con cui Lauro annuisce, lui ne è più che consapevole.  
  
Edo si tira nuovamente su, soddisfatto, si ferma a lasciare un piccolo bacio sulle labbra di Lauro, che vorrebbe approfondirlo, trascinarselo contro e ficcargli la lingua in gola, e invece resta là, immobile, le labbra ancora schiuse, ad attendere un bacio focoso che però non arriverà.  
  
“Spogliate allora, e girate a faccia in giù, te voglio aprì per bene.”  
  
Lauro trema come una foglia davanti a quelle parole, si spoglia velocemente mentre Edo gli dà le spalle, intento a scrutare attentamente gli oggetti sulla cassettiera, Lauro non ha ancora proferito parola da quando ha varcato la soglia della stanza e non sembra voler iniziare tanto presto.  
  
Quando nota però che Edoardo sta ancora dedicando la sua attenzione lontano da lui gli esce un piccolo mugolio dalla bocca, mugolio che fa voltare Edo immediatamente, il plug in una mano ed un sorriso sul volto, lo sguardo di chi sa bene come finirà la serata.  
  
“Te manco già? Sei bellissima sdraiata così, in cerca delle mie attenzioni.”  
  
Il corpo di Lauro ha uno spasmo nel sentire queste parole, il suo bacino spinge contro il materasso, in cerca di frizione, una frizione che però non gli è concessa perché le mani di Edoardo si posano forti sui suoi fianchi, quasi violente, e lo trascinano verso il bordo del letto, il plug abbandonato davanti al suo volto, così che Lauro possa fissarlo con la consapevolezza che sarà dentro di lui in poco tempo.  
  
I denti di Edo lo mordono piano su una coscia, ci passa sopra la lingua e continua imperterrito la sua scia di morsi e baci, sempre più in alto finché la sua lingua non può affondare dentro di lui, Lauro prova a divincolarsi, una parte di lui vuole allontanarsi il più possibile, l’altra vuole spingersi ancora di più contro la sua lingua, qualsiasi movimento però gli è reso impossibile dalla presa di Edoardo.  
  
L’unica cosa che Lauro può fare è gemere.  
  
La lingua di Edo esce ed entra veloce, senza mai fermarsi, come se non avesse alcun bisogno di respirare, non soddisfatto del suo lavoro si bagna due dita col lubrificante e le affonda piano dentro l’altro, che adesso è costretto ad affondare il volto nel materasso per non urlare.  
  
Le dita di Edoardo lo esplorano, si immergono dentro di lui solo per uscire poco dopo, in un movimento lento ed estenuante, reso peggiore dalla lingua che continua a muoversi tra le sue dita e l’anello di muscoli, adesso che la presa sui suoi fianchi si è fatta più debole Lauro struscia i fianchi sul letto, una frizione tanto agognata che lo fa venire così, con ancora le dita di Edo dentro di lui.  
  
Edoardo non perde tempo, prende il plug abbandonato sul letto e lo spinge delicatamente dentro Lauro, che ha ancora la faccia contro il materasso e non riesce a muoversi, tira lievemente la coda, solo per vederlo sussultare, e poi lo lascia così, sdraiato sul letto ancora ansimante, mentre si alza per andare a scegliere un paddle con cui iniziare.  
  
“Quindi com’è che avevi detto? Se sono maleducata puniscimi?”  
  
Lauro si volta su un fianco per osservarlo, il plug si muove insieme a lui e lo porta a mugolare ad ogni suo minimo movimento, davanti a lui Edoardo ha il paddle rosa in mano, lo accarezza mentre lo guarda negli occhi, in attesa di una risposta.  
  
Lauro ancora non se la sente a parlare e annuisce soltanto.  
  
“Lauro tu sei stata molto maleducata ieri sera, facendo quei versi, spogliandoti davanti a tutti, ti piace essere guardata eh?”  
  
Lauro arrossisce, le guance color porpora e una mano a coprirgli il viso, sul palco è una tigre, pronta a mangiarselo, a divorarlo, eppure nella loro intimità più che una tigre Lauro assomiglia ad un piccolo micetto, un gatto a cui piace mettersi in mostra ma che prova facilmente imbarazzo.  
  
“Mi hai fatto eccitare ieri sera, sapevi che t’avrei guardato, hai messo in scena tutto quello spettacolo solo per farmelo venire duro e poi non mi hai neanche risposto, volevi che succedesse tutto questo, volevi essere punita. Non è vero?”  
  
Il verso che esce dalle labbra di Lauro è intenso, feroce, Edoardo si sente tremare le gambe, sente il bisogno di affondargli fino in gola, ma aspetterà, dopotutto ha sempre una punizione da mettere in pratica.  
  
“Che troia che sei Laurè.”  
  
Edoardo si avvicina a lui, passa l’oggetto di legno sulla sua pelle, prima sulle cosce, poi sulla schiena e infine sulle natiche, non lo colpisce però, lo sfiora solo leggermente, avanti e indietro, senza alcuna intenzione di fare altro finché non inizia a vedere la disperazione sul volto di Lauro.  
  
“Ti prego Edo.”  
  
“Ah ma allora parli? Ti prego cosa? Non penso di capire.”  
  
Edo continua imperterrito il suo viaggio lungo il corpo di Lauro, un leggero tocco che lo accarezza dalla testa ai piedi, una carezza piena di aspettative, l’attesa che continua ad aumentare e Lauro non riesce più a resistere, muove i fianchi verso il legno, freddo contro la sua pelle, e inizia ad implorare, ogni forma di freno inibitorio ormai persa.  
  
“Per favore.”  
  
Edoardo scuote la testa, non che Lauro possa vederlo considerando che la sua faccia è immersa nel cuscino, insoddisfatto della risposta, non si accontenta di sentirlo pregare, ora vuole di più, vuole che Lauro gli dica esattamente cosa fare.  
  
“No, no, no, dillo.”  
  
Il potere sta iniziando a dagli alla testa, ma vedere Lauro sotto di lui, tremante ed in disperato bisogno di contatto lo fa tornare immediatamente coi piedi per terra, sa che non resisterà a lungo senza essere toccato, ed Edo è qua per assecondare ogni sua preghiera.  
  
“Edoardo ti prego, puniscimi.”  
  
Il primo colpo arriva forte sulla pelle di Lauro, il rumore del paddle contro la carne riecheggia per tutta la stanza, la pelle di Lauro passa da essere rosea a colorarsi di un bel rosso intenso, che scompare quasi completamente dopo pochi secondi per lasciar nuovamente spazio al suo colorito naturale.  
  
Lo spostamento d’aria provocato dalla frustata ha fatto muovere pure la coda nel mezzo alle sue gambe, costringendo Lauro a muoversi frenetico contro di essa, alla ricerca di un sollievo che il plug immobile dentro di lui non riesce a dargli.  
  
Edoardo lo osserva compiaciuto, il sospiro di sollievo che è uscito dalle labbra dell’altro gli ha fatto tremare le ginocchia, gli passa una mano leggera sulla pelle e la pizzica un poco, soltanto per sentire il suono che esce dalla bocca del corpo sotto di lui.  
  
Un secondo colpo risuona nelle sue orecchie, la pelle di Lauro questa volta rimane arrossata per qualche secondo in più, Edoardo ha sempre amato i segni che lascia sulla pelle dell’altro, che siano un succhiotto o una manata, gli ricordano che Lauro gli concede di fare cose che non farebbe con nessun altro.  
  
Lo fanno sentire amato.  
  
I fianchi di Lauro gli vanno incontro ancora una volta e stavolta Edoardo lo asseconda, tre colpi di fila, veloci, arrossano la pelle dell’altro che geme sotto di lui ma che sembra ancora insoddisfatto, sembra volerne sempre di più.  
  
Lauro in questo istante è una visione celestiale, la coda bianca in mezzo alle gambe, il rossore sulla pelle, fatta eccezione per il cuore bianco che svetta grazie al contrasto, se Edoardo potesse gli scatterebbe immediatamente una foto, si accontenta invece di immagazzinare questo momento nella sua mente.  
  
Edoardo si allontana per cambiare oggetto, adesso tra le sue mani svetta un frustino, completo di borchie argentate sul puntale che luccicano quando lo muove davanti agli occhi di Lauro, che annuisce solamente e affonda ancora di più la faccia nel cuscino.  
  
Il puntale è freddo sulla pelle di Lauro e la percorre lento, inesorabile, tracciando una linea lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, fermandosi a picchiettare leggermente l’interno coscia, dal ginocchio salendo sempre più su, dove la pelle si fa più sensibile.  
  
Lauro sotto di lui geme, i suoi fianchi si muovono contro il materasso, l’orgasmo sempre più vicino, ma Edoardo non è ancora soddisfatto, lo vuole torturare ancora un po’.  
  
“Girati.”  
  
I fianchi di Lauro si immobilizzano, come paralizzati dalle parole di Edoardo, si ruota lentamente, una smorfia di dolore mista a piacere si fa spazio sul suo volto quando la sua pelle, ormai sensibile, struscia a contatto col materasso, il plug ancora dentro di lui, che lo riempie.  
  
Edoardo adesso può guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli passa il frustino sul volto, mentre gli accarezza leggero il mento per poi scendere sul suo collo, lasciare due stoccate veloci sui capezzoli e percorrere il suo addome, quando il puntale si avvicina al suo cazzo il corpo di Lauro ha un fremito.  
  
Il puntale lo sfiora, ruotato dalla parte senza borchie, Edoardo non vorrebbe fargli più male di quanto necessario, lo guarda negli occhi prima di colpirlo con una frustata sulle palle, Lauro si morde il labbro per non urlare e in quell’istante Edo si ricorda del suo di cazzo, abbandonato nei pantaloni da tempo, che però sembra essere più sull’attenti che mai prima d’ora.  
  
Un paio di altre stoccate veloci sul suo stomaco e Lauro sembra pronto a venire, lo sguardo implorante mentre si spinge verso il suo tocco.  
  
Edoardo si allontana nuovamente da lui e dalle labbra di Lauro esce un singhiozzo, lacrime salate iniziano a bagnargli gli occhi, il volto, per cadere infine sulle lenzuola, Edo prende la prima frusta che gli capita tra le mani e torna da lui.  
  
Con una mano lascia che la frusta gli accarezzi leggera il corpo, con l’altra, invece, gli afferra la coda e inizia a tirare, un movimento di una lentezza estenuante che lo porta sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, basta una frustata in pieno petto, i flagelli che si abbattono sulla sua pelle e Lauro viene immediatamente, uno tremore che scuote il suo corpo.  
  
Edoardo rimuove definitivamente il plug da dentro di lui, Lauro è così distrutto dal suo secondo orgasmo che quasi non se ne accorge neanche, Edo si sdraia accanto a lui, i pantaloni lanciati in qualche punto indefinito della stanza, ed inizia ad accarezzargli una guancia.  
  
Lauro lo fissa con quegli occhi enormi, ancora coperti dalle ciglia lunghissime e Edo non riesce a resistere, lo prende per un polso e lo trascina con delicatezza fuori dal letto, lo mette in ginocchio e lascia che appoggi la testa sul bordo del letto, le labbra spalancate in attesa.  
  
Lauro si lascia prendere e trascinare, non proferisce parola, geme soltanto quando la punta del cazzo di Edoardo gli sfiora le labbra, facendosi pian piano spazio nella sua bocca, fino ad arrivargli in gola.  
  
Edoardo si spinge a fondo dentro di lui, Lauro lo sta fissando, il trucco nero ormai completamente sciolto a causa delle lacrime miste a sudore, pozze verdi che gli scrutano l’anima, che gli leggono anche il più profondo desiderio.  
  
Edo è costretto a chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Si gode la sensazione del calore della bocca di Lauro attorno a lui, la sua lingua pesante, bagnata, la punta che sbatte contro la sua gola, nonostante Edo abbia gli occhi chiusi percepisce tutto, ogni singolo movimento di Lauro attorno a lui.  
  
Lauro si avvicina ancora un po’, afferra con le mani le cosce di Edoardo e inizia a muovere la testa, la mano di Edo si insinua tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli, detta un ritmo lento ma profondo, e lo sente mugolare, ma non si ferma, continua a muoversi come se ne dipendesse della sua stessa vita.  
  
“Si, brava, continua così.”  
  
Lauro fa un verso contento, soddisfatto del complimento, come se per lui far godere Edoardo fosse l’unica cosa importante, l’unica cosa degna di nota nella sua vita, se potesse, in questo preciso istante, un sorriso solcherebbe il suo volto, la sua bocca spalancata però glielo impedisce, si limita quindi a far sorridere i suoi occhi.  
  
Quando Edoardo incrocia il suo sguardo per lui non c’è scampo.  
  
Si riversa dentro la sua bocca, nel fondo della sua gola, e lo vede ingoiare ogni singola goccia, obbediente, passa, perfino, la lingua sulla sua lunghezza per essere certo di aver preso tutto e poi si lecca le labbra, uno sguardo di sfida nei suoi occhi.  
  
Edoardo è appena venuto ma sente il bisogno di ricominciare tutto da capo, di far venire Lauro altre due, tre volte, finché non riesce più a muoversi, finché non si ricorda neanche più il suo nome, si dovrà accontentare però di provocargli un ultimo orgasmo, la stanchezza visibile sul corpo dell’altro.  
  
“Viè qua che non ho ancora finito con te.”  
  
Lauro si alza immediatamente in piedi, eseguendo subito l’ordine, lo sguardo di nuovo illuminato, eccitato al pensiero di che cosa lo aspetterà di lì a pochi minuti, prosegue lentamente il suo percorso verso il letto e poi si sdraia al centro, completamente esposto sotto lo sguardo di Edoardo, un chiaro invito ad usarlo come meglio crede.  
  
Nella testa di Edo risuonano in un loop continuo le parole della canzone di Lauro: sono qui fai di me quel che vuoi, fallo davvero.  
  
Per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata Edoardo si prende la libertà di baciarlo, gli sale sopra a cavalcioni, i polsi di Lauro sono immobili sopra la sua testa stretti in una morsa ferrea dalla sua mano, e la sua bocca si posa finalmente sulle labbra dell’altro.  
  
Lauro schiude le labbra, lascia che la lingua di Edo entri nella sua bocca, lascia a lui il comando godendosi solamente la sensazione, era così tanto che aspettava un suo bacio che il sollievo lo porta a piangere, mentre i suoi occhi si bagnano lui si spinge contro il corpo dell’altro, alla ricerca di ancora più contatto.  
  
Il bacio, per quanto intenso, dura solo pochi istanti, Edoardo si alza per ammirare l’opera d’arte che ha creato, il petto di Lauro è ricoperto di piccoli segni rossi, il trucco è completamente colato, ma quello che colpisce Edo è il suo sguardo, uno sguardo di disperazione, lo sguardo di chi è pronto a supplicarlo.  
  
Edo lo bacia prima che possa farlo.  
  
I baci si spostano veloci lungo la mascella, sulle guance, sul mento, sul naso, Edo bacia ogni singolo centimetro di pelle che trova al suo passaggio, vuole venerarlo, mentre coi fianchi si muove contro di lui, facendo eccitare nuovamente entrambi.  
  
Edoardo passa al collo, ci passa sopra la lingua, leggero, poi i denti, marchiandolo, finché non si ferma in un punto poco sopra la clavicola e inizia a succhiare, forte, vuole cospargerlo di segni, così che Lauro si ricordi di questa notte ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio, e appena scompaiono vuole tornare per marchiarlo tutto d’accapo, o farsi marchiare, se Lauro ne ha voglia.  
  
I fianchi di Edo si immobilizzano improvvisamente, sotto le proteste di Lauro che fa di tutto per non interrompere la frizione, alzando i fianchi e strusciandosi verso l’altro, in un movimento frenetico, alla ricerca di un ulteriore orgasmo.  
  
“Vuoi venire ancora? Non t’è bastata la tua punizione?”  
  
Edoardo lascia la presa sui suoi polsi per prenderlo per i fianchi e ribaltare le loro posizioni, adesso è Lauro a cavalcioni sopra di lui, che si ancora al petto di Edo per non cadergli contro, i muscoli così indolenziti che ogni movimento gli provoca dolore.  
  
Le mani di Edoardo si appoggiano rilassate sopra la sua testa, e Lauro mugola, insoddisfatto, quando capisce che Edo non ha alcuna intenzione di toccarlo.  
  
“Bene, allora fai tutto da sola, io non ho alcuna intenzione di aiutarti.”  
  
Lauro singhiozza a queste parole, la frustrazione che cresce sempre di più nel suo corpo, fino ad esplodere in un pianto liberatorio, le mani di Lauro avvolgono entrambi, un movimento di polso frenetico, scoordinato, i suoi fianchi continuano a muoversi avanti e indietro, alla ricerca di ancora più contatto.  
  
Edoardo sotto di lui lo osserva impassibile, uno sguardo glaciale, sguardo che però scompare velocemente quando la mano dell’altro lo porta all’orgasmo, Lauro dà ancora due stoccate e poi viene pure lui, un ultimo singhiozzo esce dalla sua bocca, mentre strisciate bianche bagnano il suo petto, mischiandosi con quelle di Edoardo.  
  
Lauro gli crolla addosso, sfinito, e le mani di Edoardo vanno subito su di lui ad accarezzarlo, una nei suoi capelli, l’altra che disegna movimenti circolari sulla sua schiena.  
  
Restano così per un tempo che sembra infinito, senza aprire bocca, Edoardo teme che Lauro possa essersi addirittura addormentato e, nonostante dovrebbero entrambi alzarsi e lavarsi, e magari cambiare pure le lenzuola, che sono impregnate di lacrime, sudore e sperma, Edo sente i suoi occhi farsi pesanti.  
  
Viene però risvegliato da Lauro, che ha iniziato a lasciargli piccoli baci sul petto, baci pieni d’amore e di tenerezza, niente a che vedere con quelli che si stavano scambiando poco prima, Lauro immerge la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Edoardo, e mugola, come un gattino che fa le fusa.  
  
“Amore mì, stai bene?”  
  
Lauro annuisce soltanto, Edoardo non riesce a vederlo ma sente comunque il movimento contro la sua pelle, scende da sopra di lui e gli si accoccola vicino, le gambe intrecciate ed un braccio intorno alla vita, Edo gli sta ancora accarezzando i capelli.  
  
Quando Lauro si decide a parlare lo fa con voce roca, quasi tremante.  
  
“Nun vedo l’ora de portà Maleducata ai live, se l’esibizione de ieri t’ha fatto quest’effetto voglio sapere che succede là.”  
  
Edoardo sgrana gli occhi e si tira su di scatto, Lauro è ancora sdraiato davanti a lui, il volto rilassato sul cuscino, viene tradito però da uno sguardo sornione, uno che non promette nulla di buono. Edo non può fare a meno che domandare, in preda alla curiosità.  
  
“Perché cos’hai intenzione de fà, Laurè?”  
  
“Sorpresa! Sappi solo che penserò a te mentre lo faccio.”  
  
La schiena di Edoardo viene percorsa da un lungo brivido, non vede l’ora che arrivi ottobre per sapere cos’ha in mente la sua dolce metà, per il momento però si accontenta di baciarlo, con la promessa che serate come questa si ripeteranno sempre più spesso.


End file.
